Save me
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: NEST is investigating Decepticon sightnings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more then he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.
1. Chapter 1 – Devastation

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is only for fun. Lily Adams belongs to me….

Requested story for Boobookitty but is also a gift fiction for Answerthecall

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikeala

Summary – NEST is investigating Decepticon sightnings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more then he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.

Title – Save me

Chapter 1 – Devastation

Screams filled the air, and then nothing. There was absolutely nothing left of the Grant's Orphanage, the tornado left nothing in its path.. well almost nothing, as rescue crews shifted through the rubble that once was Grant's Orphanage, which was owned by a caring man who loved children and wanted to make a difference in their lives. He was an exceptional man, he cared about kids. Now, the man and the kids he cared about were all but a memory in the wake of a merciless tornado that ripped through a town in Kansas.

The rescue workers were going through everything, and one worker by the grace of God found one survivor from the wreckage.

A little girl, who couldn't have been no more then seven years old. She was scared. She had big blue eyes, and she bruised and had a cut on his lip and arm. She trembled, as she clutched a big brown teddy bear in her arms. She wouldn't talk, she just cried.

Also helping in the wake of the devastation was NEST, they were called in about possible Decepticon sightings. They were not prepaired for this not at all.

Major William Lennox, he felt his own heart sink at the horrors of children's lives cut down by nature's most unpredictable of natural diseasters. His own eyes misted, he had his own daughter on his mind, and suddenly felt compelled to thank the Lord his own daughter was not in this state.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Prime had his holoform activated trying to be of service to anyone who needed him. It was then however he heard the rescue workers trying to get the little girl who was in a state of shock to talk to them.

Optimus turned and his gaze locked on the little girl, she looked over at Optimus. He smiled at her, and she slowly lifted her hand to wave at Optimus. The Autobot commander walked slowly over toward her. "Hello little one," Optimus said softly as she looked at him her big scared eyes reaching out to him.

The rescue worker, turned toward Optimus with a concerned expression on his face."She won't talk to us, maybe you can get her to talk to you." He said as Optimus bent down in front of the little girl.

The little girl gazed up into Optimus' kind and compassionate eyes, and looked at her teddy bear. She had big tears rolling down her face, she turned her attention back to Optimus.

"What's your name little one?" he asked with a sad smile.

She looked away, and then surprised everyone by speaking to him. "L-Lily…" she whispered as they all looked shocked by her answer.

Optimus watched, as she reached her hand out to him. She ran her hand so timidly over his hand, while big tears ran down her face.

"T-The others are gone, Grant told me to run and hide. T-There were red eyes around….." she whispered suddenly as the rescue worker shook it off, but not Optimus something else had happened here other than the tornado.

Lily looked up, and she bit her bottom lip. "W-What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Optimus, little one."

She looked away, her tears still rolled down her face. She reached down and gave Optimus a pat on his face.

"I-I don't wanna be alone…" she whispered.

"We're going to take you to another Orphanage," the rescue worker said as Lily became suddenly overwhelmed with tears.

"NOOOOO, I don't want to the red eyes will come back!" she screamed as she held out her arms toward Optimus. "P-Please save me," she begged tugging at the spark of the Autobot commander.

"I will be right back, little one," Optimus said as her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"P-Please," she begged as she kept her arms up toward him.

Optimus bent and reached for her picking her up, and holding her close. Lily snuggled up against Optimus, but when she saw the rescue worker reach for her teddy bear on the ground as if he was going to take it. She panicked."No, that's mine, Grant said I had to keep that!" she shouted.

Optimus turned his head toward the teddy bear, and the rescue worker handed it to Optimus who gave it back to Lily. "Here you go, little one." He said softly.

Lily held the bear tightly, and then rested her head on Optimus' chest. "P-Please Optimus, please don't let the red eyes get me, please," she begged as she held onto the Autobot commander with all her strength.

Optimus headed for Major Lennox with determination in his spark, Lily had to be protected at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2 – Talking to General Morshower

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is only for fun. Lily Adams belongs to me….

Requested story for Boobookitty but is also a gift fiction for Answerthecall

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikeala

Summary – NEST is investigating Decepticon sightings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more than he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.

Title – Save me

Chapter 2 – Talking to General Morshower

Optimus held Lily in his arms, and rocked her gently in his arms. She was asleep in no time, and no one else could touch her. She wouldn't let anyone else but Optimus hold her. She was safe when she was in Optimus' arms.

Optimus sang a little Cybertronian lullaby, which his own carrier had, sang to him when he was little. Ratchet was smiling sadly; as he watched his leader and prime protect the little human child. Ironhide walked up, and the rough and tough weapons specialist also found the sight endearing."He likes that little one, doesn't he?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, and I believe it's a good thing he does, perhaps she will give him what he needs." Ratchet said as Ironhide glanced back over at his leader.

Lennox walked up to the General, and took him aside. "Sir, she only responds to Optimus Prime, she has no one now, and it is very clear the Decepticons are a part of this somehow." Lennox said.

Morshower sighed then, his gaze falling to the Autobot commander's holoform; while a sad smile touched his own lips. "Alright, do what needs to be done, see to it that Optimus Prime becomes her legal guardian." Morshower said as he turned toward Lennox. "Is he with anyone that will help him raising this little girl?" he asked.

"There is one he cares about deeply sir, but I am not sure if he has approached her about it yet?" Lennox said.

"Mikaela Banes….?" Morshower asked.

Lennox glanced over at him at that. "Yes, Sam broke up with her suddenly without any explanation or anything." Lennox said.

"I understand he just left the Autobots as well, didn't he?" Morshower asked.

Lennox sighed then. "Yes sir, after the stunts in Egypt, he left a note with Bumblebee saying he was tired of everything, so he wanted no part of Optimus or the Autobots any longer." Lennox said as the general sighed then.

"He is not soldier material no matter how you slice it." Morshower said as he turned toward where Optimus was seated with Lily sound asleep in his arms. "He will have full custody of the little girl, we will get a room fixed up for her and the necessary things for her. Major, one thing. How is he going to handle what he is to the little girl, she will have to be shown." The general said.

"He will tell her, when she is calmed enough, sir." Lennox said.

Morshower nodded. "Alright, let's get everything in motion, I don't want anything coming between this, Major Lennox." The general said.

"Yes sir, right away."

Lennox glanced at Optimus then, as he saw the Autobot commander nuzzle the little girl. A sad smile touched the major's lips, it was an endearing sight to watch. Optimus was far from hardened, his compassion and mercy for those around him gave everyone hope to hold onto.

Lily whispered in her sleep, as Optimus started to sing once more letting her troubled dreams vanish once more. "That's my little one, no one will harm you ever again, I am here and I am never going to leave you." Optimus said as her held her tighter within his embrace.

He would never allow anyone to harm her ever…


	3. Chapter 3 – Enter Mikeala Banes

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is only for fun. Lily Adams belongs to me….

Requested story for Boobookitty but is also a gift fiction for Answerthecall

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikeala

Summary – NEST is investigating Decepticon sightings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more than he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.

Title – Save me

Chapter 3 – Enter Mikeala Banes

Mikeala Sighed, she pushed her dark hair away from her eyes. She glanced down at her dog Bones, he looked as sad as she felt. She turned her head to look at where she used to live; her father just couldn't stay out of trouble. She lost Sam, and now her father was added to that as well.

Life sucked so badly, she just couldn't begin to say how much it sucked, she had to get everything she owned out of the small home, and find a new place. However that didn't seem like an ideal decision, she had no place to go not now.

She heard Bones bark, as a military jeep pulled up. She frowned, but then saw who it was, and she smiled then. "Hey Epps, what's up?" she asked.

"Not much, Optimus asked me to get started packing you up." Epps said as she was ready to ask why, until she saw a familiar sight pulling up.

The red and blue flamed Peterbilt pulled up, it honked at her; and she couldn't help but smile. "Hey Optimus, how are you?" she asked walking up as Optimus' holoform came out with his little girl clutched in his arms.

"This is my little one her name is Lily," Optimus said his eyes sparkled with pride at the little girl.

"Hello precious, how are you?" Mikeala asked as she saw the little girl clutching the teddy bear and Optimus tightly.

"H-Hello…." Lily said suddenly hiding her face in Optimus' chest making Mikeala smirk.

"She's adorable, Optimus." Mikeala beamed.

"Thank you, Mikeala. I was wondering if we might be able to discus something, that is why I am using the trailer. I would like for you to move onto the base with myself and Lily, I-I have a special fondness for you. I do not wish for you to be alone and unprotected. I care for you; I kept that in check while you were with Samuel. I did not wish to stir any problems then, but now I was hoping you might wish to start a courting ritual with me." He said as Lily peeked over at Mikeala and moved her little finger at Mikeala."He is nice." Lily said sheepishly.

Mikeala couldn't help but smile at that, the little girl obviously cared for Optimus a great deal too. Mikeala couldn't hide how she felt about the Autobot leader. She had liked him from the first moment she had seen the regal bot. She had been devastated when Optimus had been killed by Megatron. In fact, she had wanted to rearrange a certain Decepticon warlord's face herself when she found out about it.

She just couldn't believe this noble leader had feelings for her, she didn't think she was that special at all especially after Sam's treatment of her.

She glanced up at Optimus, his eyes shined with compassion as he kissed Lily and waited for her answer.

"You really like me?" she asked.

He nodded then, and she smiled shyly. She glanced back Epps as he came out of her small home carrying boxes and headed for them. She couldn't help but smile then."So, where do I put these boxes at?" he asked as her smile broadened.

"In Optimus' trailer, please…." She said as Optimus' eyes flashed with relief and something else she couldn't really identify yet.

Lily grinned, and slowly reached her little hand out toward Mikeala. Lily watched, as Mikeala leaned in taking her little hand in hers."Friends….?" Mikeala asked as Lily grinned and nodded hiding her face once more in Optimus' chest.

Mikeala grinned and bent down into her purse searching for something. She grinned when she found what she was searching for and produced a red lollipop."Can she have candy?" Mikeala asked.

"Affirmative, I do not see the harm in a treat once in awhile; although I will have to watch in front of Ratchet he is very protective with sweets." Optimus chuckled.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Mikeala said to Lily who glanced up at Optimus first.

"It's okay, little one, you can have it." Optimus urged as Lily lean over and took her treat.

"Thank you," Lily said as Optimus took the paper off for her.

"She's so precious," Mikeala said.

Lily was busy eating her lollipop, as she pointed Bones lying on the grass. Optimus sat her gently on the grass with Bones. Lily stayed right there on the grass where Optimus has placed her.

"I have taken guardianship over her, she was the only survivor from that horrible tornado storm at an orphanage. I was the only one she would trust….." Optimus said but something in his voice made her shiver; because there seemed to be more to this than the storm.

"There is something else, isn't there?" she asked.

He glanced over at her, his eyes turning hard then.

"Decepticons are somehow involved." Was all he said as she shivered looking down at the innocent child.

What could the Decepticons want with that poor innocent little girl, but then again Megatron didn't need a reason to be cruel to humans.

"What could they want with her?" Mikeala asked softly.

"It doesn't matter what they want with her, they are not getting her not while my spark races and pulses within." Optimus vowed as he slowly slipped his hand into Mikeala's rightening his grip.

Mikeala merely smiled at him, oh yes she most definitely cared for him very much.


	4. Chapter 4 – Meeting her daddy's true ide

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is only for fun. Lily Adams belongs to me….

Requested story for Boobookitty but is also a gift fiction for Answerthecall

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikeala

Summary – NEST is investigating Decepticon sightings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more than he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.

Title – Save me

Chapter 4 – Meeting her daddy's true identity

Mikeala and Lily's rooms were side by side, Optimus wanted them close to him; so if something happened he could reach them first. Mikeala had helped with decorating Lily's room, it was in all pretty pinks. There were a lot of stuffed animals, but Lily seemed to like the teddy bear she came with never letting it go. However, she would hold the special one Optimus had gotten for her, a red and blue cat, that caught his eye one day. Mikeala loved spending time with Lily, she would color with her and play little games with her.

However today was very, she would be meeting her daddy's other identity today. If all went well she would meet the others as well today and Mikeala waited with her for Optimus to come get them.

….

There was a soft knock on the door, and Mikeala opened it to find Optimus' holoform there. He leaned in and gently wrapped his arms around Mikeala's waist pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Hello Mikeala," he said after their lips parted.

Lily was petting Bones, and she had been coloring; she had forgotten about the teddy bear which lay on the floor by her toy chest. She saw her daddy coming over to her with Mikeala by his side. "Sweetspark, I would like to show you something now, alright?" Optimus asked.

"Okay creator," she said suddenly finishing her coloring on her picture she made.

Optimus looked startled then at her choice of words. "Sweetspark, where did you hear that term?" he asked as she shrugged at that.

"I don't remember," she said.

Optimus nodded, and she raised her arms up to him. Optimus smiled and picked her up holding her. "Now, do you remember what we talked about sweetspark?" Optimus asked her.

"Yes daddy, that you were special along with your team." She said as she traced his Autobot insignia on his arm.

"Would you like to see daddy's true form, little one?" he asked softly.

She glanced up nodded and gave him her biggest smile she could. Optimus nodded, and he carried her out of her bedroom heading for his vehicle mode. Mikeala followed him, as he turned toward her handing Lily to her.

"Okay sweetspark now watch very closely, okay?" he said as his holoform deactivated.

Lily watched as the Peterbilt suddenly broke apart, gears spinning into place forming the regal leader Optimus Prime. Lily watched, and was not afraid at all, her only reaction was to lift her arms toward her daddy.

Optimus for his part was silent, that she did not have questions or anything to that effect. He lowered his hand to Mikeala, and she walked onto his palm. He carefully lifted them both up to his face.

"I like your colors daddy,' was all she said as her hand reached for his face.

She ran her hands over his face, while he gently nuzzled his face against her. "You do not have any questions, little one?" he asked.

"No daddy, I like your Cybertronian form," she said as her words stunned not just him but Mikeala because Optimus never mentioned anything about himself being Cybertronian.

"Little one, how did you know we are Cybertronian, daddy did not tell you that?" he asked as she shrugged slightly.

"Dunno, just did." She said.

"Would you like to meet the others?" he asked.

She nodded at that, and he walked over to each of his team members. "This is Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Chromia and Wheelie is also somewhere on the base." Optimus said as all his team transformed under his order.

She and Mikeala watched as they all said hello to her with seriousness and also silliness, which was in part to Skids and Mudflap being weird as usual.

"Yo little spark, whatacha doin?" Skids said as Lily kept touching her daddy's face.

"Hello," she said shyly continuing to pat her daddy's face.

Optimus felt Mikeala caress his palm, and his spark raced with excitement then.

…

Wheelie had gone into Lily's room to get Bones, so he could be walked. When Bones was getting into Lily's stuffed teddy bear, Wheelie rolled up trying to get the bear away from Bones.

"Slobberpuss, get offa that ya are just gonna make it all wet!" Wheelie prdered as he tugged the bear away from the dog only to have it rip."Oh slag, now looka what ya did?" Wheelie said as he saw what looked like a small datapad hidden within the bear. "What the slag?" Wheelie said as he picked it up.

Wheelie glanced at the datapad, he saw it held a message on it written in Cybertronian and it only read: Important for Optimus Prime only….

Xxxxxxx

A/N – Cliffie and mystery deepens now there are some clues thrown in here as what could be happening here, anyone want to try and guess what is going on with this this little mystery surrounding why she wasn't afraid of Optimus or the others?


	5. Chapter 5 – Wheelie makes a startling di

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is only for fun. Lily/Starflame belongs to me….

Requested story for Boobookitty but is also a gift fiction for Answerthecall

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikeala

Summary – NEST is investigating Decepticon sightings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more than he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.

Title – Save me

Chapter 5 – Wheelie makes a startling discovery

Wheelie was a curious little mini-con by nature, and instead of giving the datapad to Optimus like he should have done in the first place. He did a rather dumb thing, and decided to learn what was in the datapad for himself. "It can't hurt, can it Slobberpuss?" he asked as he hit the button on the datapad to start the message.

However what the mini-con learned shocked him, as he saw Elita-1's beautiful face plates appear on the datapad visuals.

**(What Wheelie is hearing)**

"Hello my darling, I do not have much time. I could not tell you before, but I was with spark. I had to hide her, Optimus, I sent her to Earth, and I cloaked her and reprogrammed her to blend in with her surroundings. I am so sorry I went on that mission with my squad, Megatron came after me he wanted our sparkling. He would have killed her I had no choice, you must find our sparkling Starflame, Optimus she will have no one else until you do. I know I will see you soon somehow I have faith I will…..Until all are one, my dearest Optimus."

**(Visual and message stop)**

Wheelie just stood there shocked, Elita-1 and Optimus had a sparkling together and that little human was actually a Cybertronian sparkling. He realized suddenly."No wonder the Cons were after her, she is a prime's sparkling and the Cons wanna hold her overa Optimus' helm. This is big really big; I gotta tell him righta way…." Wheelie said taking the datapad with him.

Wheelie rolled up to where the others were, he had every intentions of telling Optimus, but what he didn't realize was there was chaos going on already.

Wheelie stopped in his tracks, when he got to where Mikeala was sprawled on the ground. He took in the way she was laying on the floor; she looked like she was just sleeping. There were no visible wounds; she just was lying on the floor unconscious. "What happened to my warrior goddess?" he asked clutching the datapad to his chest plates.

Ratchet never looked at Wheelie, he just answered while he scanned her. "I am not certain, she just collapsed her vitals are all stable I do not know what caused it." Ratchet said as Wheelie rolled up to her.

**(Mikeala's mind)**

Mikeala glanced around, unsure of anything right now.

"Mikeala Banes, hello," a strong voice said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"We wanted to meet you finally, the human femme who caught the spark of our last descendent." Replied the one being.

"You're the first Primes, aren't you?" she asked.

"Indeed, we are; and you Mikeala Banes have been chosen," he said.

"Chosen for what?" she asked.

"To be the one who will house Elita-1," the one prime said.

"Optimus' mate?" Mikeala asked as the reply was not from the primes, but someone else.

"Yes," a female voice said.

Mikeala turned to see a pink and white femme walk up, she was gorgeous. "You're beautiful; no wonder he was in love with you." Mikeala said.

Elita nodded, and smiled at her.

"I never got to tell him I was sparked," Elita said.

"Sparked….?" Mikaela asked.

"I was carrying our sparkling, I had her alone. I had to send her away to keep her safe from Megatron. I sent her to Earth, had cloaked her signal from any Decepticons. Optimus had sent a signal to other Autobots to Earth; I was trying to send him his daughter. I had activated her adapting programming, which masked her spark and energon signal. The human who found her protected her and kept her hidden, but then Megatron found her whereabouts because of the fallen and his powers he had." Elita explained.

Mikeala bit her bottom lip; she had a chance to really help Optimus here. He deserved to be truly happy, he had lost so much. She had a chance to really help him reunite with his long lost love.

She glanced back up at Elita-1, she walked closer toward the Cybertronian femme.

"I will do whatever needs to be done to help you reunite with Optimus and your sparkling, I want to help. Optimus deserves that and so much more, he sacrificed so much for others. It's time he got his happy ending too, and I want to give that to him." Mikeala said.

Elita bent down toward Mikeala, she was astonished beyond belief here was a human femme who could be with Optimus herself. However she chose to help her instead, and reunite her with her long lost love and sparkling.

"Thank you, I can see why the Primes chose you, you are indeed a kind soul, Mikeala Banes." Elita said.

Mikeala smiled.

"Optimus sacrificed way too much for others, now it's his turn for once." Mikeala said as Elita glanced up at the first Primes.

"Very well, then let it start….." the one prime said as all Mikeala saw was a blinding white light…..

and then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6 – Optimus learns the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is only for fun. Lily/Starflame belongs to me….

Requested story for Boobookitty but is also a gift fiction for Answerthecall

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikeala

Summary – NEST is investigating Decepticon sightings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more than he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.

Title – Save me

Chapter 6 – Optimus learns the truth

Wheelie glanced up at Optimus, and he slowly handed Optimus the datapad. Optimus looked at the datapad with confusion in his azure optics."What is this, Wheelie?" he asked.

"Ya need to see that, Prime, it's important." Wheelie said.

Optimus frowned, but turned on the datapad, and was met with the images of his sparkmate. Tears hit his optics as he collapsed onto his knees, as energon tears streamed down his face plates.

"Elita-1…?" he whispered.

Optimus saw Lily look at the images, and when she did, she smiled and ppinted toward Elita-1. "Carrier…!" she squealed.

Optimus couldn't believe it, Elita and he had created a sparkling together. He was what humans called a father, his spark raced so fast within it's chamber.

However what held his attention right now was the fact his chest plates had opened on their own accord. Optimus watched as Lily unafraid walked up toward his chest cavity. His spark raced, as his Matrix seemed to be reacting toward her now.

It sent a powerful glow toward Lily, and she giggled as she started to change. The programming suddenly being overrided by the Matrix, as she started to change into her true sparkling form. Optimus held his sparkling close, as energon tears rolled down his face."Starflame," he whispered as he nuzzled her.

Optimus turned his helm at the sound of Ratchet cursing in Cybertronian.

"Damnable fragile human bodies, something is happening to Mikeala!" Ratchet roared as Optimus went to his medic carrying his sparkling with him.

"What is going on, Ratchet?" Optimus demanded.

"Mikeala just crashed I am not sure what happened she was fine before." Ratchet said as Optimus just felt as though Megatron just blasted his spark all over again.

"No…!" he whispered as Ironhide and Sideswipe tried to get Optimus out of the area.

"Come on, Optimus," Ironhide said as they pulled him away from Ratchet as he worked.

"Release me, this moment both of you!" Optimus ordered as none but Ratchet and Starflame could see what was going on with Mikeala's body.

Ratchet looked half shocked and scared at what was going on, but Starflame squealed and clicked saying the only thing she could.

"CARRIER….!"

Xxxxx

A/N - small chapter yes, but it says lots lol


	7. Chapter 7 Ending – Elita-1 returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is only for fun. Lily/Starflame belongs to me….

Requested story for Boobookitty but is also a gift fiction for Answerthecall

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikeala

Summary – NEST is investigating Decepticon sightings, in a ravaged tornado state. However while there Optimus Prime comes in contact with a human child who is the only survivor of an orphanage completely destroyed. The lonely leader feels compelled to take care of her, and what happens next gives the Autobot commander more than he ever dreams possible in his lonely war torn life.

A/N – The one who requested this didn't want a big story, she only wanted a simple 7 chapter story with a twist so Vila hopefully it did just that lol Thank you for all your follows, favs and alerts and reviews.

Also new requested story next is a Buffy cross over which was requested by another friend who does not have an account on here.

Title – Save me

Chapter 7 Ending – Elita-1 returns

Optimus heard Starflame say carrier and he turned in his soldier's servos to see his sparkmate Elita-1 standing holding their daughter very much online. "Elita…?" he whispered.

She smiled at him with the most seductively smile she could muster.

"Hello dear spark." She whispered as Optimus went to her without any moments hesitation.

His hands gliding over her armor, as his lip plates crashed down onto hers. Starflame clicked and purred as she saw her creators together.

"The human insisted I use her as a vessel to come back to you." Elita said as no one saw Wheelie looking hurt and sad as he started to roll away he would miss his warrior goddess."Wheelie, please wait." Elita said as the little mini con stopped but would not face her.

He had energon tears falling from his optics, he didn't want to let Optimus know or see them.

"Please, I have a surprise for you." Elita said softly as the little mini con turned to finally look at her.

"I am sorry Prime, I know ya are happy, but she was my warrior goddess." Wheelie said wiping his optics.

"Perhaps it wasn't just Optimus who needed to be saved, perhaps it was you too?" she asked as she brought out another little mini con who looked like Wheelie just very femmish looking."Hello Wheelie," the femme said in Mikeala's tones shocking Wheelie.

"Warrior goddess?" Wheelie asked.

The Mini con put her hands on her waist rolled over to him."What do you think?" she asked as Wheelie grabbed her and kissed her.

"My size now, Boo Yah!" Wheelie exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. "We will be back, maybe." He said as they transformed down into remote cars and went off with each other.

"She is a remarkable human, Optimus," Elita said.

"Indeed, and you are a remarkable femme, my sweetspark; I am forever grateful to have you back and our sparkling. I love you." He whispered.

"As I do you." Elita said softly as they walked over together their hands joined together, once more together forever.

…..

Optimus and Elita stood watching the sun set together, while Starflame was held by Optimus. He had his femme back, and he had his daughter, he would end the war in time and perhaps just perhaps he could somehow bring their home back too.

…

The end


End file.
